


i don't know how to be something you miss

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you love something, set it free<br/>if it comes back,<br/><i> it's yours </i><br/>you can't help but hope she comes back</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know how to be something you miss

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my favorite thing I've written, but was itching to use this title, and this was the best pairing I could think to use!  
> Enjoy~
> 
> I used part of a popular quote at the end, but I couldn't find who said it, so, I don't own that saying,I guess? XD
> 
> Title is from ”Last Kiss” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin'.

you loved her.  
you really did love her.  
but obviously,  
the feelings weren't _quite_  
mutual  
she liked you, yeah  
but who would choose _you_  
over Harry  
freaking  
Potter?  
(obviously not her)  
you've never had any delusions that she was in **love** with you,  
but it still makes you feel like rubbish.  
and yeah,  
you know it's not his fault you and her broke up  
but you can't help but feel a little  
 _bitter_  
feel like you  lost  
and he won  
you know you're just being a bit petty  
but you loved her  
[and you still love her]  
.  
if you love something, set it free  
if it comes back,  
 _it's yours_  
you can't help but hope she comes back  
{maybe, just maybe}  
(she's yours)


End file.
